Le lycée
by Maia Calista
Summary: Un UA totalement déjanté ou les séries Bones, Castle, House,Grey's Anatomy, Rizzoli&Isles(et encore pleins d'autres) se côtoient dans un lycée. Entre les élèves qui n'ont pas la langue dans leur poche, les profs qui balancent leur vie sur Twitter on se demande qui est le plus mature d'entre eux. Fiction à lire au 10 degré. En co écriture avec AlwayskateBeckett. Humour douteux LOL.


Bonjour bonjour! Bon... Alors autant vous dire que cette fiction est un UA (Univers Alternatif pour les incultes :P ) Et que c'est du GROS N'IMPORTE QUOI! Les points de vues partent de certains persos et je peux vous dire qu'il y a un paquet de gens! (élèves, profs, l'administration ect). Donc vous risquez d'avoir beaucoup de points de vues différents.

Ici nous auront principalement les séries de Bones, Castle, House, Grey's Anatomy, Desperate Housewives, Friends, NCIS, The L World, Veronica Mars, Smallville, Rizzoli et Isles, True Blood. Et celles misent en avant seront Bones, Castle, Grey's, Rizzoli & Isles et House. (du moins on a minimum 2 points de vue d'une ou plusieurs personnes de chacune de ces séries la, le reste c'est pour l'instant "le décors" mais on en parlera beaucoup :) .

Je tiens a préciser que je ne suis pas seule dans le coup, toutes les parties du point de vue de Kate (et certains autres plus tard) ne sont pas de moi, je remercie Sara7Kate/AlwaysKateBeckett de participer a mon humour douteux ainsi que notre Béta Kéké/Clem (on a l'humour pas net, je tiens a prévenir). Donc, cette fic est un délire qui date d'au moins un ou deux ans. On l'a commencé l'an dernier et elle n'est pas du tout finie :P . Les MAJ seront sans doute assez aléatoire mais je tenais à vous faire découvrir ce chapitre, histoire de voir si ça plait ou pas. Chaque chapitre peut etre lu séparément même si il y a une trame... Donc si les updates sont très longue, on vous fera des petits résumés :P mais aprioris vous ne serez pas trop embêtés la dessus.

Sinon, je peux vous filer les liens des photos de chaque classe/profs ect. Oui, on est allées jusque la! ^^. Autant vous dire que quand on part dans un délire on le fait pas a moitié! La fiction passera au M d'ici quelques chapitres, pour l'instant je le laisse comme c'est :) .

Oh, et pour ceux qui suivent la traduction "OFI", je suis désolée de ne pas publier de suite, en ce moment j'ai du mal a m'y mettre... Et puis je vais partir a Londres pour un an donc ça va etre un peu plus complexe (je ne sais même pas si je serais relié au monde une fois installée) Mais je ne l'oublie pas, la je suis juste dans les préparatifs...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et désolée si ça part dans les véritables clichés ou autre :P Les liens des photos vont suivre :

(il suffit de mettre le fameux HTTP...et enlever les espaces entre les ".")

liste des pions/administration ect :

u/f45/17/15/11/92/ euipe_10 . jpg

liste des profs :

u/f45/17/15/11/92/ equipe10 . jpg

listes des classes:

[première 1 L ] i43 . servimg u/f43/16/83/64/82/ trombi10 . jpg

[première 2 S] i43 . servimg u/f43/16/83/64/82/ trombi11 . jpg

[première 3 ES] i43 . servimg u/f43/16/83/64/82/ trombi12 . jpg

Oui, on est allé très loin. LOL. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira en tout cas on s'est bien marré a l'écrire :)

Ces classes la seront plus misent en avant que les autres, mais on parlera aussi des terminales (certains persos de Pitch Perfect) ou de secondes (certains persos de Glee) Mais on ne les fera sans doute pas intervenir. Pour l'instant en tout cas, c'est pas prévu ^^.

Ps : oui l'édito était déja assez long comme ça ^^ Mais je tiens à préciser que la mise en forme varie en fonction de celle qui l'a écrit. Je préfère la laisser comme chacun l'a fait de base, si c'est gênant je modifierais tout pour que tout soit pareil. N'hésitez pas a me dire si ça gène :)

Allez, j'vous ai assez soulé ^^ PLACE A LA LECTURE! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée, où suis-je tombée ?!**

Je viens tout juste de déménager, et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. Rien de plus banal pour une lycéenne me direz vous, sauf que j'ai écouté pas mal de conversations et je vous avoue que je me demande ou je suis tombée!

« T'as vu le dernier tweet du prof de français?! Nan mais sérieux c'est quoi cette photo de la soirée qu'ils ont fait entre profs pendant les vacances?! »  
« Naaaan! J'ai pas vu vas y montre! »

Je rêve ou il parle d'un prof de français, en l'occurrence un futur prof que je pourrais avoir, qu'ils suivent sur Twitter? Heu... C'est quoi Gossip Girl? Les news d' Hollywood? On est ou la?  
Ma dernière prof de français elle ne savait même pas épeler Facebook alors Twitter?! Sérieusement je commence à flipper sur mon nouveau lycée! La sonnerie retentit, bon là au moins c'est banal. Manquerais plus que la sonnerie soit le dernier tube de Guetta. Une pionne visiblement très excitée par cette rentrée sautille sur place.

« Alleeeeezzz les élèèèèèveuuuss On rentre en couuuuurssss! »

Visiblement c'est une droguée du café, elle a dû en prendre trop ce matin. Trop de café tue le café. Mon père avait raison le jour où il a dit ça. Elle continue de sautiller en bousculant les élèves pour qu'il ailles plus vite.

« Allezzzz alleeeezzz! »

« Faut se calmer mademoiselle Wick la! C'est que la rentrée! » Un autre pion qui semblait tout droit sorti de Men in black, costard cravate. D'ailleurs est ce que c'est vraiment un pion? Enfin bref, il interpelle le type qui parlait à la pionne hystéro. « Tu parles autrement à un adulte jeune homme. Ou tu risques de récolter déjà ta première heure de retenue de l'année »

Celui-là, je l'ai déjà épinglé dans la tête "pas faire chier l'homme en costard sinon on risque de s'en souvenir".  
Bon, je rentre dans l'immense hall ou de nombreuses feuilles sont affichées en fonction des classes. Je cherche des yeux les terminales et me rue sur les affichages au fond à gauche. Je cherche mon nom mais ne le trouve pas. AH! Normal je regardais pour les S! Je suis pas une scientifique moi! Je fais L, d'ailleurs j'embrasserais bien le type qui a permis de faire plusieurs filière parce que moi les maths...

Une jeune rousse semble chercher aussi son nom. Ah, visiblement elle aussi elle est dans les R... Et elle semble être dans la même classe que moi. Elle a l'air sympathique, du moins elle me sourie donc je tente d'engager la conversation pendant qu'on se rend dans les salles de cours.

« Salut... Tu t'appelles comment? »

« Alexis Rodgers et toi? »

« Jane Rizzoli. Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans ce bahut? »

« Oui j'ai fait le collège et le lycée. Enfin même si y'a les deux niveau c'est loin d'être la même chose. Les collégiens ne se mélanges pas avec les lycéens. »

« Ça me va, ça m'évitera d'avoir mon frère qui n'arrête pas de me coller... Surtout en début d'année » « Je suis fille unique alors j'ai pas ce genre de problème. » me sourit-elle On monte au 3 ème étage, vu la taille c'est carrément un immeuble des Hilton ce lycée! Bon ce qu'il y a de positif d'être avec quelqu'un qui connaît les lieux, c'est qu'on perds pas son temps à chercher la salle déjà. On s'installe dans la classe et la fille devants nous se retourne.

« Hey Salut Lex, t'as passé de bonnes vacances? »

« Je suis allée dans les Hampton comme d'hab, et toi? »

« Je suis restée à la maison... Tu connais ma mère... »

Alexis semblait avoir de la peine pour la fille en face de nous, je suivais l'échange avec intérêt parce que je n'avais pas envie de manger seule ce midi. Quand on est nouveaux faut savoir s'intégrer facilement dans un lycée pour être sûr de pas manger seule comme un pèlerin pendant une semaine. Pire, si tu commences à manger seule tu fini la fin de ton bac a resté toujours seule tout le temps. Quand t'es nouveaux c'est à toi de bouger tes fesses pour te faire des amis.

« Salut » fit la fille qui semblait intéressée a moi a présent.

« Salut » lui répondis-je timidement.

« Elle s'appelle Jane, Jane voici Maura »

« Bon j'attendais Fred mais je crois qu'il va encore être en retard... »

« Tu devrais rentrer en classe je lui dirais que t'es passé pour qu'il te fasse pas une crise si jamais il rentre avant »

« T'es pas en L » demandais je soudain surprise qu'une possible nouvelle amie s'en aille.

« Maura en L? » se mit à rire Alexis « Ça serait marrant »

« Beaucoup moins pour moi! » elle se tourna vers moi « Non je suis en S, une scientifique pur et dur » Elle se mit à me sourire.

Dommage elle avait l'air sympa. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, un prof (plutôt beau gosse faut l'avouer) fit son apparition. Il posa son sac à côté du bureau et s'assit sur la table, discutant tranquillement avec les élèves face à lui. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Aucun élève ne semblait se soucier de sa présence, certains qui posaient même leur pieds sur les tables ne faisait rien pour changer de position. Comme si le prof était un élève comme les autres sauf que c'était un adulte.  
J'étais assise, j'avais sorti mes affaires et mon regard étonnée interpella ma voisine.

« T'inquiète quand la cloche sonne l'ambiance n'est pas pareil »

« Comment ça? »

« Eh bien là, notre prof considère qu'on est encore en 'récréation', par contre quand ça sonne... Enfin tu vas voir... » Elle me fit un sourire confiant, a priori je n'avais qu'à observer et prendre note. Peu de temps après la cloche retentit et tous les élèves s'installèrent correctement, assis sur une chaise face à eux sortant tranquillement leur affaires pour certains. Celui qui avait mis les pieds sur la table les enleva et s'assit enfin correctement.

Dingue! Le prof n'avait rien dit! Les élevés avait réagi comme le chien de Pavlov! Un coup de cloche et hop tout rentre dans l'ordre. Incroyable. A ce moment-là j'eus une énorme pensé pour ma prof de maths qui, elle, n'avait aucune autorité. Souvent on lançait des avions dans son cours et elle avait fini par ne plus rien dire. La classe était un vrai capharnaüm et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors que lui la, le sexy prof de français avec ces yeux bleu il s'assoit sur la table il attend que la cloche sonne et sans rien dire les élèves s'installent. J'ai envie de dire : RESPECT.

« Bonjour à tous! »

« Bonjour » dirent en cœur les élèves.

« Oh je vois que j'ai certains anciens ici! Tony, j'espère que t'as eu le temps de réviser ta conjugaison pendant les vacances... Même si, je sais, t'était beaucoup occupé à draguer les filles » « Eh monsieur on a vu votre commentaire sur Facebook! Et on voudrait une explication la! »

« Ah aha! » Fit-il avec l'œil mystérieux « Je vous avais dit de chercher sur Google les amis! Mais je crois bien qu'il y en a qui était trop occupé à dormir sur la plage... Remarquez Fanny, le sable doit être plus agréable qu'une table de cours. »

Rire général. Ils se sont préparés? C'est quoi une caméra cachée? On dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie, qu'ils se disent bonjour comme des potes de lycée. Je regarde les échanges, visiblement les élèves sont ravis de papoter avec lui. Vous me direz, ouais c'est le premier jour normal! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça va être ça toute l'année...

« Oh mais dites-moi on a une petite nouvelle on dirait! »

Tous les regards se braquaient sur moi maintenant. J'aime pas beaucoup ça... Je préférais encore quand ça parlais de Facebook et de drague sur la plage.

« Ne me dites pas votre nom je vais chercher »

Véridique! Voilà qu'il nous la joue grand manitou maintenant! Je le regarde ébahit et je jette un coup d'œil aux alentour. Le prof feuillette sa fiche, les élèves le regarde et certains me regardent ,moi. Bon, allez va y Jane demande tout de suite tu seras fixée.  
Je chuchote donc à ma voisine.

« Mais... Il est comme ça tout le temps?! »

Elle me sourit. Visiblement ça se voit que je suis nouvelle, j'aurais jamais pu me fondre dans la masse.

« Ouais... t'as pas encore vu le prof de Chimie »

Okay ai-je le droit de crier maman et de partir en courant ? On est où ? Dans un asile ? C'est une blague tout ça ?

« JANE RIZZOLI ! » Il secouait sa feuille de présence l'air victorieux « Vous êtes Jane Rizzoli c'est ça ? »

Il m'avait fait sursauter en hurlant, les autres par contre semblaient complètement habitués. OK. Ce type est carrément fou.  
J'avais néanmoins très envie de rentrer dans son jeu, si je disais non il allait chercher encore ?

« Ouais c'est ça. »

« Je suis trop un pro ! »

Regards ébahit de ma part a nouveaux. Le reste de la classe ? Totalement normal. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main en me disant avec un grand sourire.

« Richard Castle professeur de français ET de littérature, enchanté »

Je regardais sa main, puis sa tête toute souriante, puis sa main, puis sa tête a nouveaux. N'osant pas lui tendre la main. Sait-on jamais c'est peut être un fou cannibale.

« Jusqu'à présent je ne mange pas encore de chair humaine tu peux me serrer la main. » Il fit une pause « Ah ! Et j'ai pas la peste une quelconque maladie, de plus je me suis lavée les mains tout à l'heure ».

Ok, il donne vraiment confiance ce type.

« Heu... »

« Visiblement continua-t-il en parlant à l'assistance, levant les bras vers eux « La nouvelle a peur de serrer la main au gens. Alors on va tous lui dire bonjour en secouant la main... Espérant que ça ne lui fasse pas peur. »

Il s'était éloigné et s'était assis sur son bureau. Il secouait frénétiquement la main en ma direction comme font les enfants qui apprennent à dire au revoir de la main. PIRE ! Certains élèves s'étaient mis à faire comme lui.

« Bon, Maintenant qu'on a tous dit bonjour à Jane, tu permets que je t'appelle Jane ? » Il enchaîna sans attendre de réponse de ma part. De toute façon j'étais trop choquée pour en faire « Je vais vous donner la listes des profs. Prenez tous un papier et un crayon, ou un feutre, ou un Bic, ou un plume... Enfin quelque chose qui écrit. » Il marqua une courte pause souriant a un petit blondinet. « Non cette fois tu m'auras pas j'ai tout dit. Bref ! » Il continuait de tourner autour des table avec sa feuille à la main « Et quelque chose pour écrire dessus. Évitez quand même les mouchoirs ou le PQ on a tendance à le balancer... Tu ne m'auras pas non plus là-dessus Mark ! »

Ma voisine du voir mon air très étonnée et me chuchota

« L'an dernier Mark a demandé si les stylos à plume c'était bon ou s'il fallait qu'on lui prête un Bic, parce que le prof avait dit « sortez vos Bic pour écrire » ».

Je souriais. Ok, les élèves aussi semblaient s'y mettre... D'ici quelques mois je risquais de finir comme eux. Et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. En tout cas le récit d'Alexis me faisait sourire.

« Alors, prof principal, je vous le donne en mille : MOI ! Ça s'écrit m-o-i. »

Je relevais la tête surprise et Castle me regarda avec un sourire.

« Il semblerait que Jane ai remarqué la supercherie ! Mince me voilà démasqué ! »

Rire du public. Parce que la, au point où on en était c'était carrément un one man show !

« Bon, pour Mademoiselle Rizzoli Castle ça s'écrit C-a-s-t-l-e. Comme château en anglais quoi ! Vous demanderez à votre prof d'anglais » Il marqua une courte pause et regarda sa feuille avec un sourire bizarre collé au visage. « Alors, notez bien. En économie Droit et éducation civique, juridique et sociale : MADEMOISELLE BECKETT, je répète Beckett B-e-c-k-e-t-t. En chimie Monsieur HOUSE ! H-O-U-S-E. »

« Mais monsieur, » l'interrompit un élève en levant la main « On sait déjà écrire les noms je l'ai eu l'an dernier monsieur House pourquoi vous dictez les noms ? »

« Parce que notre chère Jane ici présente va faire des fautes monumentales dans les noms de famille... Et vous connaissez votre prof de Chimie quand il voit une faute dans son nom ? »

Une espèce de stupeur collective doublé d'un « ooooh » en fond sonore me fit comprendre qu'une deuxième personne n'était pas très cool avec les élèves. A noté « monsieur « maison », traduit du français, n'était pas très chaleureux. Okay, je devenais déjà comme l'autre fou. Ça commence bien.

« Ensuite, professeur de Dessin notre chère Angéla. Mettez Angéla, je pense que vous savez l'écrire, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça ici. C'est rare qu'on utilise son nom de famille. » Dit-il à mon intention. « Après prof de Sport, ce bon vieux Seeley Booth. B-o-o-t-h. Pour la bio Hodgins H-o-d-g-i-n-s. La SVT ou science humaine plus précisément Madame Parish P-a-r-i-s-h. Pour les maths … ouuh... Désolé les mecs, là , vous remportez pas le gros lot. » Il fit une courte pause « Monsieur Addy A-d-d-y »

« OH NON ! » collectif, et en cœur. Était-ce un prof à mettre avec les 2 autres fous ?

« Mais monsieur on est en L ! Il fait aussi les math pour les S et on comprends jamais rien a ses cours. »

« La vie est rude mes amis... Mais il faut savoir parfois conquérir le monde avec une seule baguette d'eau de source en main ! »

C'est quoi le rapport avec la baguette de source ? Qui m'explique ?

« Après, Géo Madame Saroyan S-a-r-o-y-a-n. Histoire des civilisation Madame Brennan. B-r-e-n-n-a-n. Philo Monsieur Sweets S-w-e-e-t-s. Anglais Monsieur Ryan R-y-a-n. Espagnol Monsieur Esposito E-s-p-o-s-i-t-o. Et enfin notre chère directrice : Madame CUDDY, C-u-d-d-y. Voilà ! »

Il retourna ensuite à sa place après avoir fait facilement 3 allés retour entre les tables.

« Ensuite, je vais vous faire passer votre emplois du temps, pour ce qui est de la cantine je vais vous donner une fiche vous n'aurez qu'à remplir externe ou interne et la faire signer par vos parents. »

Le reste de l'heure fut d'un banal à pleurer... Mais au vu des réactions après la classe j'eus l'impression que certains profs étaient plutôt gratinés. Que certains pions, fallait pas s'y fier. Alias l'autre folle qui hurlait. Elle balançait toujours des infos dont les trois quart étaient du gros n'importe quoi. Il parait que personne chez les pions ne pouvaient la blairer.

En même temps, je leur donnais plutôt raison moi, aux autres pions...

En rentrant chez moi, je racontais à ma famille ce qu'il s'était passé en cours. Vous me croirez ou non, mes parents m'ont dit que j'exagérais.

* * *

Un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir avant de partir. C'est moi, ou c'est écrit sur ma tête que j'ai dormi que 4h ? Ça va être sympa cette rentrée scolaire !

J'arrange quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombe sur mon visage et éteint la lumière de la salle de bain. Je suis fin prête ! Je me rends à l'entrée de mon appartement, prend mes clés, mon sac de cours, mon sac à main, et me voilà partie. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'engouffre dans ma voiture, met le contact et allume la radio. « I'm Glad you came » de The Wanted s'échappe des enceintes…Heureusement que quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée d'inventer la radio. Rien de telle pour mettre de bonne humeur, et nous réveiller…J'en ai bien besoin.

Comme la plupart des gens ici, les bouchons, je ne les loupe pas ! Et c'est dans des moments comme ça que je maudis de ne pas avoir pris ma moto ! J'ai visé pratique, mais j'ai pas pensé à la rapidité de l'instant. Tant pis pour moi, je vais devoir faire avec…et puis, c'est juste 30 min, pas de quoi en faire un drame !

30 minutes plus tard justement, j'arrive au lycée. Ça y'est, alors ? C'est la rentrée ?! Ça hurle, ça grouille d'adolescente partout, chacun chercher sa salle, sa classe, son cours, et moi je profite de ce moment de concentration intense des élèves pour filer tout droit en salle des professeurs, ne cherchant pas tout de suite à me gâcher la surprise de « Alors ? Quelle Classe tu vas avoir dès la première heure ? et quels têtes ils ont ?! »

Sur mon chemin, je tombe sur un groupe de jeune gens, un peu surexcitée, tout agglutinée devant leur portable, à chercher je ne sais quoi. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que l'un d'entre eux relève la tête, et avec un grand sourire empli de sous-entendu, me lance « Hey ! Bonjour Mlle Beckett ! Vous êtes en forme pour cette nouvelle rentrée ?! » D'autres élèves qui l'accompagnait levèrent la tête, et bizarrement, accrochent chacun le même sourire que leur camarade sur leurs visages…quelque chose se trame…quelques chose qui a sans doute un rapport avec ce qu'il regardait sur leurs portable. Je m'arrête alors dans ma marche, et fixe le jeune. Avec un faux-sourire, mais voulant marquer mon autorité, juste pour leur faire un peu peur, je me suis mise à déclarer :

« Je suis en pleine forme, Jared ! Quelque chose me dit que, cette année, je vais avoir le loisir de me lâcher en termes d'heure de colle, d'interro surprise, et j'en passe…Nouvelle recommandation de Mme Cuddy. On resserre les boulons, et on vous fait filer droit ! Tu veux être le premier sur ma liste Jared ?! »

Jared, le jeune élèves en question, plutôt beau gosse dans son genre, fit une moue perplexe. Ne sachant pas trop si je plaisantais ou non, il commença à baisser le regard et laissa son sourire s'effacer. Hmmm, ce que j'aimais les embêter ! Il y a des mots magiques comme « heure de colle », qui ne loupent jamais !

Je regardais Jared, le fixant toujours sans sourciller, jusqu'à ce que je craque. D'un rire franc, je lui fit comprend que je plaisantais, et déclara :  
« Arf, tu fais peine à voir tout d'un coup ! T'inquiètes pas Jared, j'avoue que ta petite gueule d'ange est agréable à regarder, mais je ne crois que je supporterais de surveiller 2h de plus dans la journée ! C'est trop me demandé…mais attention, ne me tente pas non plus ! »

Jared se remit à sourire, soit parce que je venais de lui prouver que je plaisantais, soit parce que je venais de le complimenter sur son apparence, peu importe en fait ! Je tournais enfin les talons, souriante, prête à reprendre ma route vers la salle des professeurs, mais après quelques pas, je n'hésitai pas à avertir le petit groupe une dernière fois :

- Et arrêtez un peu avec vos téléphones…Twitter, ça rend marteau !

Oui, parce que depuis cette petite discussion entre ces élèves et moi, mon cerveau avait eu le temps de cogiter un minimum sur la raison de ces sourires légèrement moqueurs….Rick Castle avait sans doute dû y être pour quelques choses. Je pouvais même parier qu'il ne s'était pas fait prier pour balancer quelques photos de la soirée que l'on avait passé pour l'anniversaire de Lanie Parish…Une soirée déguisée ou tout le monde était partie en vrille. J'avais fini déguisée en flic, certains c'était ramené avec des déguisements de médecins fous sanguinolents…d'autres en zombies. Bref, une soirée bien arrosée, qui m'avait tenu en haleine qui jusqu'à'6h du matin…le dimanche qui suivait, j'avais dû revoir mon programme de la rentrée, préparer mes derniers cours…activité qui m'avait également tenue éveillée jusqu'à très tard, et qui…m'avait donné cette fameuse tête ce matin !

J'arrivais enfin devant la salle des profs, pénétrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire, tentant de dissimuler au mieux mes traits encore endormie. Dans la salle quelques professeurs étaient déjà arrivés.

- Bonjour tout le monde !  
- Ah Kate ! te voilà ?! T'as eu le temps de voir pour ta classe de ce matin ?  
- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?

Je m'installais dans la salle, posant mon sac sur l'un des tables au centre de la pièce et écoutait Camille Saroyan, qui venait de m'interpeller.

- Tu ne vas pas être ravie…Devines qui tu as en classe principales ?  
- Pas de S ?!  
- Non…Pour ça, ça va…Mais, c'est surtout au niveau des élèves.

Je scrutais l'expression du visage de Camille, tentant de trouver une réponse à l'énigme quand soudain :

- Oh non…me dit pas que…Pas Tony Dinozzo, n'est-ce pas ?!  
- Dans le mille, accompagné de son cher acolyte, Timothy McGee

C'est dépitée que je m'écroulais sur un des fauteuils de notre salle de repos, plaçant deux doigts de chaque côté de mon arrête nasale, en fermant les yeux. Je sentais la migraine montée…je sais, c'est psychologique, mais …. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Il faut que je me tape les deux cancres de l'année…

- Je peux les tuer tout de suite, ou je vais devoir attendre ?!  
- Oh t'inquiète pas…après tout, ils t'aimaient bien ces deux-là, non ?!  
- Un peu trop à mon goût ! Non mais tu sais que l'année dernière, vers les derniers jours de cours, Tony est venu me voir a la fin du cours, en me sortant la chose la plus incroyablement culottée ?!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Qu'il venait d'avoir 19ans…qu'il n'avait rien d'un gamin pré-pubère de sa classe, et que…je cite : « j'ai tout de suite su qu'il se passait quelque chose de fort entre vous et moi…vous savez ?! Cette petite décharge électrique quand nos regard se croisent… »  
- NOoooooooooonnnn…il a dit ça ?!  
- Oui, et il m'a carrément sortit qu'il ne fallait pas gâche cette tension sexuelle évidente…il m'a carrément invité à sortir.  
- J'y crois pas, mais il est taré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?!  
- Qu'il devait revenir me voir le jour où il ferait 20kilos de plus, qu'il aurait du poil au menton et…15 de moyenne générale. Ce jour-là, j'accepterais d'écouter avec un peu plus d'attention ce qu'il a à me dire !

C'est dans un éclat de rire, que Camille s'installa à côté de moi, sur le fauteuil d'en face en ajoutant :

- Et si jamais il remplit ces conditions, tu fais quoi ?!  
- « Non mais tu plaisante ? » déclarais-je faussement offusqué par sa question. « Tony Dinozzo ?! Mr ` je redouble quasiment toutes mes classes, juste histoire de me familiariser avec l'environnement ?! ' ?! Qu'il ait 20kilos de plus, ça peut se faire…qu'il est de la barbe, je peux encore y croire….mais 15 de moyenne…générale ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! Je suis tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses années lycée. »

Camille se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, lorsque Rick Castle fit son apparition dans la salle des profs…une pensée pas très saine me traversa l'esprit…Si ce mioche de Tony Dinozzo se mettait du jour au lendemain à ressembler à Castle, là, peut-être que je le regarderais….et encore. Rick Castle était un tout…personne ne l'égalait. Il était parfait. ENFIN QUOIQUE ….

Il arriva pour saluer tout le monde et c'est en s'installant à un fauteuil à côté du mien que j'en profitai pour lui taper l'arrière de la tête en déclarant, faussement énervée :

- Dis-donc toi ?! T'as pas trouvé mieux à faire que d'envoyer des photos de la soirée sur Twitter ?  
- Comment tu sais ?! C'est tu t'es enfin décidée à t'y inscrire.  
- Non, idiot ! J'ai eu le droit à quelques regards prononcés, des sourires moqueurs et des remarques au second degré. Ça peut venir que de toi….  
- Bon ok, j'ai envoyé des photos, mais c'était trop tentant !  
- « Tu nous le paiera un jour Rick » commenta Camille avant de se lever.  
- Mais j'attends de vous voir à l'œuvre mes demoiselles !

Une autre claque à l'arrière de la tête à l'attention de Rick, suivit d'un "Aïeuuhh", et je me levais enfin. Dans mon casier m'attendais la copie de ma liste de classe, ainsi que la liste des noms de la classe qui m'aurait comme professeur principale…il me restait 15 minutes avant la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début de l'heure. Je me demandais encore intérieurement si j'allais pouvoir tenir….  
Je me frottais le visage, avant de fermer mon casier. Le Professeur Brennan, accompagné du Professeur Booth firent leur entrer, et tout le monde les salua. Pour ma part, j'allais rejoindre mon sac, sans grand enthousiaste lorsque j'entendis à nouveau cette voix familière derrière-moi.

- Tu devrais prendre un café avant d'y aller…

Je me retournais, m'apprêtant à déclarer que je n'avais pas le temps de m'en faire un, mais ce que je vis me fit sourire une nouvelle fois. Debout devant moi, Rick me tendait une tasse de café bien chaude. Décidément, il faisait tout pour que je craque.  
Le remerciant dans un murmure, je m'emparai de la tasse, et en but une gorgée…il était toujours là, à me fixer. C'est alors que je déclarais, ne perdant pas le nord :

- Hey, si tu crois que le café que tu viens de me donner efface le coup foireux de la photo sur Twitter, tu peux toujours rêver !

Rick Castle secoua la tête en souriant alors que je passais à côté de lui pour finalement m'éloigner. J'empruntais le chemin de la porte, non sans avoir lancé un énorme « MERDE » à tout le monde. La tasse à la main, mon sac sous le bras, et ma liste de cours dans l'autre main, j'empruntais le chemin qui me mènerait à la salle 109, pour mon premier cours de la journée…

Oh mon dieu, faîtes que je n'en tue aucun sur place ?! Par avance, MERCI.

* * *

Elle s'était assise face à son bureau, et comme à chaque rentrée elle regardait l'heure et les secondes tourner. Pour le moment tout était calme, mais elle savait qu'a partir du moment où la grande aiguille serait sur le douze les cris afflueraient... Certes, de là ou elle était, elle ne les entendrait pas très fort, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient là, dans la cours, dans les classes, dans le hall...

Mais le pire n'était pas les élèves non. A vrai dire il était facile pour la plupart de leur faire peur en convoquant les parents. Le mot « rendez-vous avec la directrice » avait de quoi en refroidir plus d'un. Certes, il y avait toujours des récalcitrants mais dans l'ensemble elle était plutôt satisfaite de ses élèves. Le problème majeur n'était donc pas là. Le « problème » avait un nom un prénom et une canne. Le « problème » serait sans doute en retard ce matin (comme à chaque rentrée), et le « problème » allait lui poser problème puisque sa classe allait devoir l'attendre dans le couloir.  
Oui parce que le « problème » fermait sa porte de classe a clef (sait-on jamais, lui avait-il dit, y pourrait y'avoir des fouineurs qui me voleraient mes craies!) donc, ce fichu « problème » obligeait sa classe à rester dehors et a donc gêner tout le couloir avec ses cris et ses bruits.

Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Huit heures enfin. Même en étant dans le bâtiment de l'administration, elle entendait les cris. Ça promettait.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

C'était Wendell son assistant, celui qui s'occupait du « problème ». Parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un à temps plein pour le gérer.

« Tous les profs sont là mais il manque toujours le même... »

« Évidemment. »

Cuddy se leva suivit de Wendell et ferma son bureau a clef. L'unique fois ou elle l'avait laissé ouvert sans surveillance House était venu fouiner. Finalement à cause de lui elle était devenue méfiante.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas que lui ! Coté problèmes il y avait aussi Hodgins ! Pour le moment c'était que la première heure de cours, il n'y aurait pas d'incident avec Hodgins... Ce dont il fallait se méfier surtout c'était le moment du cours « où on applique ce qu'on a appris ». Merci bien la création du volcan dans la cour pour comprendre comment fonctionnait une éruption volcanique ! Les élèves s'en étaient souvenus, la cour aussi mais surtout le prof.

Elle avait bien dû passer 2h à lui hurler dessus, le traitant d'inconscient de fou, de malade... Le comparant a un savant fou avec blouse blanche réalisant des expériences des plus abracadabrantesques. Mais au moins, et elle devait l'avouer, il n'utilisait pas des composé chimique et dangereux comme son prof de chimie !

Merci bien la création de la « bombe faite maison ». Elle avait dû avoir une demi-douzaine de parents qui était venus se plaindre que ce prof rendait leurs élèves kamikazes à créer des bombes sales pour faire exploser leur lycée !  
Ouais, House avait bien choisit sa matière. D'ailleurs tous les élèves devaient l'appeler professeur House. Pas professeur non, pas monsieur House non plus, mais « professeur House » en entier. Elle l'avait su par le biais de trois heure de colle fixés parce que l'élève avait dit « monsieur House » pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Elle avait encore eut les parents qui était venus se plaindre. En fait, elle connaissait presque tous les parents de son établissement a cause (ou « grâce », comme il le lui avait dit) de lui.

Elle marchait d'un pas agacé vers la salle de House. N'étant pas là, il fallait qu'elle ouvre à la classe (elle avait fait un double) pour qu'il se fasse surveiller par Wick, Foreman ou Queller en attendant. Tant pis si les élèves râlaient parce qu'ils allaient devoir rester plus longtemps que les autres a cause du retard de leur prof. Ça, elle n'en avait cure, c'était a House de s'en préoccuper.

« On se tait s'il vous plaît y'en a qui sont en cours ! »

Les élèves se turent d'un coup. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de moment, ou elle apparaissait en surprise élevant la voix (elle ne criait jamais) pour se faire entendre et qu'un grand silence s'en suivait.  
Elle dépassa le rang pour aller ouvrir la porte, de nombreux chuchotement se firent entendre.

« Il me semble que j'ai donné une consigne, jeune homme ! »

Le jeune homme en question se retourna. Bien sûr ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui de toute façon. Et Cuddy était bien désespéré de l'avoir mis chez House, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

« Vous n'avez pas changé vos habitudes à ce que je vois monsieur Sloan ! »

« Désolée Madame Cuddy... Mais j'ai pas vu mes potes depuis les vacances j'ai beaucoup de choses à leur raconter »

« Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à le faire une fois sortit de cet établissement, ou pendant le cours de monsieur House si ça vous chante. »

Elle savait qu'il en serait capable. Personne n'osait parler pendant son cours sauf lui.

« Je n'y manquerais pas madame. » Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce garçon était le fils caché de House... C'était une abomination.

« Rentrez en cours maintenant. Monsieur Foreman va rester avec vous le temps que votre professeur arrive. »

Des « Oh non » se firent ressentir, et l'homme en costard n'hésita pas un seul instant.

« Encore une remarque de ce genre Grey et je vous file 2h de colles! »

Le rang avança en silence dans la classe, Forman a leur suite. Et Cuddy pu enfin s'échapper pour retourner dans son bureau.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil et décida de faire un tour dans la salle des profs. Si elle se souvenait de son planning, seuls Rick et Kate allaient bientôt commencer la classe , Tempérance et Camille ne tarderaient pas à partir et Hodgins et Angéla devaient sans doute être arrivés depuis peu.  
Elle croisa justement sa prof de droit qui sortait de la salle. Elle la salua et entra dans la pièce. Certains profs commençaient à prendre leurs affaires pour partir, Camille avait posé son sac sur la table et le remplissait de papier qu'elle avait sans doute trouvé dans son casier.

« Bonjour à tous ! » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle passait très souvent les voir pour prendre la « température », elle détestait rester enfermée dans son bureau a ne s'occuper que de la partie administration, fournisseur et parents d'élèves. Surtout qu'elle avait un panel de personne qui s'occupaient de ça, dont l'intendant. Elle ne voulait pas être dans « sa tour d'ivoire » à gérer les autres sans jamais les voir. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait la différence de ce lycée...  
« Bonjour ! » lui répondirent presque en chœurs ses professeurs.

Lisa avait souvent tendance à les regarder interagir. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait de la chance, dans l'ensemble tous s'entendaient plutôt bien. Certains même plus que « bien ». Ça crevait les yeux. D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'à les observer. Le professeur Booth était adossé a son casier, celui juste à côté du professeur Brennan et la regarder ranger des feuilles. Sauf que son regard et son attitude prouvait qu'il ne la regardait pas simplement ranger des feuilles non, il la mangeait des yeux.  
Et ce qui avait été très intéressant à suivre c'était leur tout début. Tempérance ne voyait absolument rien de ce qu'il se tramait, et le pauvre bougre avait tout fait pour qu'elle comprenne. Rien à faire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Angéla et Hodgins firent leur apparition. Elle avait embauché Angéla depuis 7 ans maintenant et la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Hodgins dès le départ avait été plutôt houleuse. Au départ elle avait eu beaucoup de mal a apprécier son collègue et au fur et à mesure un lien s'était créée. Et quel lien !

« Bonjour ! » Lançaient ils a la cantonade. « Oh bonjour Lisa ».

« Bonjour Jack, prêt pour cette rentrée ? » Lui dit-elle en souriant, cachant son rire puisqu'il semblait encore un peu timide face à elle. « L'irruption volcanique » semblait être ancrée dans sa mémoire.

« Plus que prêt ! » dit-il en secouant ses feuilles. « Mais cette fois ci j'ai prévu quelque chose qui risque de vous épater ! » Il lui fit un immense sourire et lui tendit un prospectus. « Visite dans un musée spécialement conçu pour faire des expériences. C'est sécurisé et tout à fait à leur porté, ils vont adorer et vous aussi ! »

Cuddy parcourut le prospectus. Au vu des tarifs les parents allaient encore se plaindre.

« On verra ça à tête reposée... Profitez bien de cette journée tranquille avant le rush de demain ! Surtout si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Bonne journée à tous » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de Tempérance et Camille qui partaient vers leurs classes.

Ça faisait bien 2h que Cuddy était dans son bureau réglant un problème avec l'intendant Clark, qui semblait avoir des soucis avec la réduction du fournisseur. Il avait tenté de lui téléphoné pour comprendre mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il s'était tourné alors vers elle pour savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire.  
Alors qu'elle venait de trouver un compromis avec le fournisseur et qu'elle raccrochait heureuse, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée laissant apparaître l'homme à problème. Visiblement il semblait arriver.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule 10h12, c'était ses élèves qui devaient être ravis d'attendre depuis 8h, Foreman aussi devait être content. Surtout que les élèves de Rick et de Kate semblaient avoir fini... Ceux de Tempérance et Camille ne tarderaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il fallait voir si Wick, Queller ou Cameron étaient déjà à l'entrée de l'établissement pour les gérer.

« Ma chère Lisa ! » Dit-il avec un immense sourire collé sur le visage.

« Vous avez 2h12 de retard monsieur House » lui dit-elle d'un ton sec, pendant que Clark s'éclipsait.

« Oh... Mais je vais bien, c'est gentil de demander. »

« Retournez en cours vos élèves vous attendent depuis 2h... Je pense qu'ils seront ravis de vous accueillir »

« J'en suis persuadé, mes élèves m'aiment... Que voulez-vous, la popularité tout ça... J'ai rien fait pour l'avoir c'est venu tout seul ! »

« RETOURNEZ EN COURS ! » Lui hurla-t-elle au visage en se levant de sa chaise.

« Ouh ! La rentrée ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde ! Vous vous êtes pas assez détendue sur la plage Lisa, 2 mois c'est pas assez suffisant pour vous ? ».

Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait a présent vers lui.

« Okay okay je m'en vais ! » répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

Il partit en clopinant vers la sortie, et Cuddy en profita pour faire un signe à Wendell afin qu'il le suive. Grégory serait bien capable de faire une pause dans la salle des profs en plus !

* * *

« Buenos dias todos y tiene la maniana ! » m'écriais je en laissant ma classe mettre leur affaires dans leur sac pour partir enfin.  
2h à parler de livres et d'horaires et de salles me rendait complètement lessivé à la fin du cours. Le dernier élève partit, je filais droit vers la salle des profs. En fait, j'étais arrivé trop juste à cause des bouchon et n'avais pas pu saluer mes collègues. Je savais d'avance que certains y était. Angéla, Tempérance et bien sûr Jack et Seeley. Les filles étaient souvent ensemble, et généralement on y trouvait souvent les 2 garçons avec elle. Je soupirai tout en secouant la tête. Pas très discret les mecs ! Le pire était que Tempe' était complètement aveugle... Et que, même si depuis l'été leur relation était devenue plus officielle, elle avait du mal à comprendre certaines attitudes.

S'en était devenue risible franchement, avec Kevin et certains autres profs on avait lancé des paris sur « a qui fera le premier pas vers l'autre ». Bon ce n'était pas les seuls ! Y'avais aussi Rick et Kate et sur ce coup-là j'avais misé pas mal ! Il restait plus que cette année sinon c'était fichu pour mon argent. Enfin bon, c'était pas le moment de se marrer tous seul dans les couloirs, certains élèves traînaient et me prendrais pour un fou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Personne dans les couloirs sortez ! » Leur dis-je alors qu'ils semblaient commencer à s'installer.

« Mais monsieur on attends le professeur House il est pas encore arrivé... »

A ce moment-là, Foreman sortit la tête de sa classe et regarda les élèves avec un regard noir.

« Mais moi je suis là, entrez et asseyez-vous ! »

Je hochais la tête vers lui en guise de bonjour et descendit vers la salle des profs. BINGO ! J'aurais dû parier cette fois-là, le petit quatuor était au complet.

« Salut les 4 mousquetaires ! » lançais-je en riant légèrement tout en me dirigeant vers mon casier.

« Bones, c'est une blague » devança mon pote Seeley avant que Tempérance ne fasse un commentaire.

C'était dingue ! Cette fille avait toujours un mot sur tout, elle connaissait le moindre truc sur le bout des doigts, et c'était flippant des fois je peux vous l'assurer !  
Après avoir posé les feuilles qui me servirais demain dans mon casier, je jetais mon sac sur la table en U du milieu et vint m'asseoir sur le canapé de « l'espace détente » en plein salle des profs. Franchement Cuddy avait bien géré sur ce coup-là, fallait avouer que les fauteuils étaient très confortable, d'ailleurs Kevin avait failli louper un cours et s'endormir dessus ! On l'avait bien chambré pendant le reste de l'année et je pense que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

« Alors ? » demandais-je au sujet de leur classe principale.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda tout de suite ma collègue Tempérance.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair cette femme, je me demandais ce que Seeley pouvait bien lui trouver. Chiante, toujours pointilleuse sur tout, toujours le dernier mot ou la chose que personne ne sait à dire. Sérieusement ce mec avait mon respect.

« Vous n'avez pas trop de cas dans vos classes ? »

« J'ai récupéré Christina... Tu sais Christina Yang. » me dit Angéla

« Outch ! Ma pauvre... Remarque au moins tu risques d'avoir pas mal de cadeaux te plains pas. » Lui dit Seeley avec un sourire.

« Ouais mais non, parce que je me dis que si j'accepte ses cadeaux elle va croire qu'elle m'a dans la poche, et c'est loin d'être le cas. Cette petite peste veut être la meilleure partout, et elle va tout faire pour gagner des points. Et ça, ça m'énerve vraiment ! »

« Qui a récupéré Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, Jared et son acolyte ? » Demanda Hodgins

Ryan rentra à ce moment-là, et répondit a la question en s'incrustant comme toujours.

« C'est la pauvre Kate qui se récupère Tony et Tim... Pour les autres je sais pas ». Il s'écroula sur le canapé vide en face de nous. « Heureusement que Cuddy m'a pas refiler ces cas sociaux ! »

« Moi j'ai Jared Padalecki, si c'est de lui que vous parlez » dit calmement Tempérance. « Et je ne sais pas qui est son acolyte alors je ne peux pas vous dire. »

Évidemment, elle, elle ne les avait pas encore vu à l'œuvre tout simplement parce que les 2 élève en pinçaient pour elle. Alors, pour se faire bien voir ils étaient adorable avec elle et chiant avec tous les autres profs. C'était Rick qui avait eu l'info via un message posté de Facebook ou ils en parlaient clairement. On en avait donc déduit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son autorité naturelle mais c'était autre chose de « naturel » qui opérait.

« Jensen Ackles c'est son acolyte, et on parlait bien de ce Jared la... Mais toi tu n'auras aucun problèmes avec eux » dit Angéla avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai Ackles aussi » ajouta Tempérance « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec eux. »

« C'est bien ce qu'elle dit » dis-je en secouant la tête légèrement. Celle-là ! Incapable de comprendre la phrase cachée !

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Eh bien c'est simple ma chérie, ils en pincent pour toi... Enfin il sont amoureux de toi si tu préfères » continua Angéla.

Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Cette nana, en plus d'être chiante et de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot ne comprenait pas les phrase type « expression », elle était carrément terre à terre et souvent j'évitais de lui parler parce que c'était une vraie galère. Je ne sais pas comment faisait ses élèves ou ses amis mais je leur tirais mon chapeau !

« C'est ridicule ! Ils aiment juste ma matière tout simplement ».

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. Remarque il lui a fallu bien 7 ans pour comprendre que Seeley en pinçait grave pour elle. Je me levais sur ces mots, elle avait tendance à m'exaspérer quand elle répondait ce genre de chose.

« Bon ben les gars, c'est pas tout mais je crois que je vais rentrer... je suis vanné ces 2heures mon épuisées. » Je les saluais tout en récupérant mon sac. Écoutant le pauvre Seeley lui expliquer ce que « vanné » voulait vraiment dire. Je soupirais tout en souriant. Cette fille avait été élevé sur Mars ou je sais pas... Mais elle craignait, définitivement.

Mon pote Ryan s'était levé et m'avait suivi, son sac de cuir a la main. Son look « sooo scottish » était régulièrement une raillerie pour la plupart. Non, surtout de ma part en fait. Le petit plus était ce sac en cuir qu'il avait reçu de sa femme l'an dernier. Ça avait été le « must » et mes railleries s'étaient amplifiées.

Fallait avouer quoi ! Chemise à carreau veste en tweed et le sac en cuir. Franchement ! Pour un prof d'Anglais c'était plutôt stéréotypé.

« T'as toujours pas jeté ce truc ? » lui demandais j'en désignant son sac de la tête.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! C'est un cadeau de ma femme, si elle me voit pas rentrer avec, elle me tue ! »

Ouais, en plus d'être le look type de l'anglais ou de l'irlandais (comme vous voulez) il était complètement docile. Pauvre vieux.

« On voit qui porte la culotte chez toi mon gars. T'es un vrai macho ça se voit rien qu'à ton physique de... gringalet » M'exclamais je en secouant la tête.

« Eh te moques pas « gringo » ! En plus il est pas mal ce sac, je vois pas ce qui cloche ». Il regardait son truc affreux en cuir sous toutes les coutures. Le mot gringo était à hurler de rire. Avec son accent ça ressemblait à tout sauf un mot en espagnol.

« Le problème, mec, c'est pas le sac... C'est toi tout entier ». Lui répondis-je tout en le laissant la et quittant enfin l'établissement.

« Eh ! Ça c'est méchant ! T'es pas cool mec ! ». Il se mit à me rattraper, et ensemble nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'au parking.

* * *

Si vous en etes la c'est que vous avez tout lu! BRAVO vous avez tenu bon ^^! Vous verrez, les chapitres risquent d'etre a peu pres de même longueur si ce n'est plus... C'est ça d'avoir pleins de personnages :P .


End file.
